The Slayers
by NightLegacy
Summary: Lucy, Juvia and Levy have been ignored at the guild for 3 months. So they decide to leave, going back to the family that they left all those years ago. It is then, that they become The Slayers, famous for both their music and strength. Sting x Lucy. Rogue x Levy. Juvia x ?
1. Leaving

**Hi readers! I decided to come back to the fanfiction world after a long break. I can't believe its June already! Anyway, this is my new story. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been 3 months. 3 months since anyone other than Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy and Charle has talked to me. 3 months since Lisanna came back from Edolas, and I have become a. to our so called nakama.

I had been kicked out of Team Natsu. Levy was kicked out of Team Shadow Gear. And Juvia had been very openly rejected and humiliated by Gray. I had decided that I had had enough. After all , I had another family waiting for me.

'Hey guys?' I asked Levy and Juvia, 'Wanna leave the guild with me?'

'What?' They asked, surprised, 'Leave the guild?'

I nodded, 'Well we aren't welcome here. I know a place where we'll be welcomed though.'

They smiled, they knew what I was talking about. Our other family was waiting, 'Sure! Let's go!'

I grinned cheerfully, as I grabbed their hands, pulling them out of the guild. What I didn't know, was that a certain pink haired dragon slayer had heard every word.

**Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy was leaving? No, she couldn't leave. She was our nakama. She was Lucy of Fairytail. Lucy of Team Natsu. Quickly, I jumped in front of them. Blocking the exit to the guild.

'Move, Natsu,' she said, glaring at me. Behind her, Levy and Juvia had taken out daggers. When had they gotten those?

'You aren't leaving the guild!' I yelled desperately. There was no way I was letting Lucy leave. She was special to me, and Levy and Juvia were special to my frenemies (friend-enemy).

She scoffed, 'And why won't I?'

'Y-you're part of our Team,' I said feebly.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, 'Oh really? I clearly remember getting kicked out, because I was a replacement.'

I winced, 'I-it was only temporary...'

She sighed in exasperation, 'Me and the rest of the Slayers have decided to leave. And you won't stop us.'

What did she mean by the Slayers? It must've been their team name.

Or was it?

'Celestial dragons roar!' Lucy chanted. It took me a few seconds to realise it was directed at me, but by then, it was too late. I flew across the room, head thumping against the wall. The last thing I saw was Lucy, Levy and Juvia walking out the guild. The guild entrance reduced to dust by her roar.

* * *

**And... That's all for today. I guess it was pretty short, since it was a bit like an introduction, but I hope you liked it!**

**~Aurora**


	2. Home

***This story takes place after the Grand Magic Games***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

'Tch. I can't believe we got kicked out.'

Rogue rolled his eyes at his fellow dragon slayer's whining. Unlike himself, Sting had taken the abolishment from Sabertooth to be a personal insult. He, on the other hand, couldn't help but be relieved that they were now away from the pressure of the guild.

'Just because we lost one fight. Just one fight against Natsu-san, and we get kicked out,' Sting's eyes narrowed as he sent a pebble skidding down the dirt track.

Rogue sighed, 'Don't go blaming it all on Natsu, it's not his fault we lost.'

'Fro thinks so too!'

Sting glared at Rogue, 'Fine then. I'll shut up. What are we supposed to do now? Go rot here in the forest?' Rogue stayed silent, instead taking out a crumpled piece of paper and shoving it unceremoniously into Sting's face.

His eye's widened, 'Ehhhh?!'

* * *

'So you say that we're going to go see this brother of yours?' Levy asked, fingering the piece of paper uncertainly, 'Are you sure that's okay?'

Lucy looked up from her book, pouting, 'Of course it's okay! He's my brother after all!'

'Yeah, a brother we've never heard of,' Levy rolled her eyes, 'When you said your other family was waiting for us**(Chapter 1 referral)** I thought you meant the Heartfilia mansion or something, not this.' She indicated the paper that was still clutched in her hand, 'Can we really trust this guy?

Lucy groaned, 'Yes! How many times do I have to say it. He's my brother, for god's sake. He's not going to kill us!'

'Juvia agrees with Levy-san. How can we trust a guy whose name you won't tell us? Why won't you tell us anyway?' Asked Juvia, who stepped out of the bathroom, hair dripping.

Lucy gave a resigned sigh, 'Please? We'll just go see him, and then you guys can decide whether we stay with him or not.'

Levy groaned, 'Fine, we'll go with you.' Lucy cheered, instantly jumping up from the sofa to pack her stuff. The other two girls sighed, not knowing what they had got themselves into, and moved to follow the bubbly blonde.

* * *

'Oi Rogue, get your lazy bum down here, someone's here to see you.'

Rogue raised an eyebrow in surprise, getting up from the sofa and making his way towards the door, of the Heartfilia mansion,'Me? You sure it's not another one of your fangirls?'

Sting huffed in annoyance, 'Yes, it's for you. It's this weird blondie going on about you being siblings.'

'Hey! You're blonde too!'

Suddenly, more voices entered the picture.

'Wait, isn't that Sting?'

'No way! It can't be! Lucy's brother can't be Sting, of all people.'

Sting groaned, 'And now two blue-heads have come, what else, do you have a red-head?'

Three sets of eyes turned to him, blinking confusedly.

'Sting, I _told _you that my sister was coming,' Rogue's said, as he appeared by the doorway, examining the three girls at the doorway. Two of them had blue hair, and he guessed that they were Levy and Juvia whom his sister would always talk about. The last girl, was no doubt, his sister, he grimaced inwardly when he saw what she was wearing.

'Lucy, I keep telling you to stop wearing such revealing clothes,' He stressed, letting a little of a frown paint over his usually passive face. He didn't like it when she wore such skimpy clothes, it was too….provocative.

Lucy pouted, 'Geez, at least say hi before lecturing me.'

Sting gave a start, 'Wait, aren't you Lucy of Fairytail?'

Something dark crossed over her face, no-one except Rogue noticed. His eyes narrowed. Something had happened, and it had involved his sister. Lucy, seeing that Rogue had noticed, gave him a smile.

_I'm fine._

Rogue glared at her, he wasn't such an idiot to believe that. He looked at Juvia and Levy who both also looked troubled. Only Sting seemed to be unaware of the change in atmosphere. Then, considering the tension, it was probably better that he remained clueless.

'Well, since you're here, why don't you all come in?' Rogue offered, gesturing inside.

He watched silently as a small, sad smile of nostalgia came across Lucy's face as she entered the mansion. She whispered something so quietly no-one could hear, but he knew what she had said.

_Home._


End file.
